You Complete Me
by bleedformeee
Summary: Complete! SasuSaku... Sasuke leaves to find Itachi, but while on his journey Sakura haunts his mind. Please read, good story. Rated R for adult situations.
1. part 1 shame

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic ever, so be nice and review nice. This was just a spur of the moment thing, but I have the entire story already planned, so if you like it I will continue. I'm not sure if this fic will be R or not, but I've rated it so, just in case. Woo, just re-edited this chapter (4.30.2004) for your reading pleasure. ^_^ Now onto re-edit the other chapters...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Shame", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 1. Shame. By bleedformeee  
  
/I'm wandering 'round confused  
  
Wondering why I try  
  
The more that you deny my pain  
  
The more it intensifies.../  
  
Sakura closed the door behind her and pressed her forehead against it while she sank low to the floor. It was late. Instead of going straight home after taking leave of the rest of team seven, she had wandered the streets of Konoha by herself. She picked herself off of the floor. 'Why do I keep doing this to myself?' She thought. This was not the first time she had stayed out late thinking about him. But this night was different and she knew it. It was July 22nd- the day before Sasuke's eighteenth birthday, and he would be leaving soon.  
  
/I need someone to ache for me the way I ache for you.../  
  
"Ugh, I am such a loser." She told herself as she walked towards the kitchen to scrounge up something to snack on. 'Normal girls my age have actual boyfriends, instead of just stupid little crushes,' she thought as she pulled open the refrigerator. Even Ino had finally realized that Sasuke was never going to come around and gave up on him. Since then Ino and Sakura had been on much friendlier terms. Sakura took one look at the contents of the refrigerator and decided that she wasn't very hungry after all. The refrigerator contained only a few rotting vegetables and some leftover ramen that Naruto had left behind the night before. "I'm sick of this independence thing. I should have never moved out when I turned eighteen. I can't even keep my refrigerator well-stocked."  
  
She walked down the hall to her room and once there paused to look at herself in the mirror. Puberty had been decent to her. She had grown into her big forehead. Her short pink hair had grown long and fell delicately over her shoulders, framing her face. Her flat body had filled out nicely and her new curves often got her looks from the opposite sex... but not from him. He barely seemed to notice. After all, she was still the same old Sakura. Aside from her curves and her longer hair, she was still rather plain looking.  
  
/If you ignore that I'm alive  
  
I've nothing to cling to  
  
I stare in this mirror  
  
So tired of this life/  
  
She shrugged off her clothes and climbed into bed. She stole a look at the most recent picture of team seven sitting on her nightstand as she opened a drawer revealing her paint set and the canvas she had been working on recently. She lifted the canvas out and stared at the partially painted wreck. 'I have to finish it tonight. He'll probably be gone tomorrow,' she thought as she pulled out her paints.  
  
/If only you would speak to me or care if I'm alive  
  
Once I swore I would die for you  
  
But I never meant it like this  
  
I never meant like this  
  
No I never meant like this/  
  
It was early morning before she finally put down her brush. She wasn't completely satisfied, but this would have to do. She put her work away and turned off the light. As she leaned back, she closed her eyes and let exhaustion claim her. However, she did not sleep soundly, because she dreamt about Sasuke.  
  
/I don't know if I'm real without you  
  
What is left of me without you?  
  
I don't know what's real without you  
  
How can I exist without you?/ 


	2. part 2 darkest days

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic ever, so be nice and review nice. This was just a spur of the moment thing, but I have the entire story already planned, so if you like it I will continue. I'm not sure if this fic will be R or not, but I've rated it so, just in case. Oh yeah, sorry if the characters seem a little OOC... I'm having a tough time working my way into Sasuke's head.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Darkest Days", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 2. Darkest Days. By bleedformeee  
  
"Oi, Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto, running towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Sasuke in return. His last day of training was over and he just wanted to leave. He was exhausted.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that since you're leaving tomorrow, and you'll probably want to spend that day packing and stuff, maybe we can all go celebrate your birthday today?" Naruto grinned.  
  
"I don't thi-"  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Asked Naruto.  
  
"Uh, I think she left already."  
  
"Oh. Let's go get some ramen!" Cried Naruto with glee and anticipation as he gave Sasuke a little push towards town.  
  
-x-  
  
Sasuke wasn't feeling very hungry. He poked at his ramen while Naruto babbled about how much he was going to miss him. After spending so much of their time together over the years, team seven had become rather close. Well, as close as the four very different shinobi could possibly get. Even Sasuke had warmed up to his teammates and would do all he could to protect them. They were almost like a family to him. So, why again was he leaving them? 'To take revenge,' he thought. He tried to turn his thoughts back to what Naruto was saying, but he was having a hard time doing so. His mind was on other things.  
  
/There are times when I'm just a shell  
  
When I do not feel anything for anyone  
  
All I feel is hollow and bruised  
  
Used up and misused/  
  
He had to leave. It's what he lived for, after all. But did he really want to leave? 'Of course! I'll kill him for what he did!' Thought Sasuke. "That bastard!"  
  
"Uhm, Sasuke? Are you alright?" Asked a confused Naruto. Sasuke turned to Naruto. Had he said that out loud?  
  
"Sorry, Naruto, but I gotta go. I'm going to get a head start on my packing." Naruto looked almost hurt, but then sensing that Sasuke had something important on his mind, he shrugged and said,  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
Sasuke closed the door to his apartment behind him and sunk to the floor. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought. He was starting to regret his decision to leave. There was something gnawing at the back of his mind. He walked into his room and looked at himself in his mirror. "What have I become?" He asked as he stared at his reflection. He lived for his revenge, his hate, his rage. He rarely let people into his life and if someone somehow managed to get past his harsh exterior, he still didn't treat them much differently from before they had chipped the barrier. He was still rather cold to his friends, whom he thought of almost as family. He knew they cared about him, so what was his problem?  
  
/Forced to be someone I don't want to be  
  
Have I failed somehow or some way  
  
Will the weight of today finally pull me down to drown  
  
In the depths of despair  
  
Where I am alone  
  
Except for my rage/  
  
Sasuke threw off his clothes and climbed into bed, exhausted. He'd had enough of his indecisiveness. He'd made his decision and that was that. The next day, on his eighteenth birthday, he would leave in search of his sadistic brother, Itachi. "I'll kill him, I'll get my revenge." He muttered to himself before he fell asleep.  
  
/My rage  
  
My pain  
  
I hate my darkest days  
  
My rage  
  
My pain  
  
I hate my darkest days/  
  
His sleep didn't last long. He awoke after a painful nightmare in which he was forced to relive his parents' death. 'It's settled. I will get my revenge.' He thought, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
/My rage  
  
My pain  
  
I hate my darkest days  
  
My rage  
  
My pain  
  
I hate my darkest days  
  
My darkest days/  
  
When he finally fell back asleep, it was a peaceful one. Familiar faces floated through his head. A certain masked jounin, a grinning blonde, and a pink haired girl- no, woman. "Sakura," he whispered as he hugged his pillow closer.  
  
A/N: I wasn't really all that happy with this chapter. Mainly because of the song, but I'm going to try and keep this song fic strictly Stabbing Westward and this was the only song I could think of to use. I kind of just wanted to stress the fact that Sasuke is starting to think twice about leaving his "new family". OH yeah, I totally recommend that you listen to the songs. They're so beautiful and they go so well with the story. I actually listen to them while I write. This chapter re-edited on 4.30.2004. 


	3. part 3 what do i have to do?

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering, "-x-" is either a switching of point of views (like this chapter) or a change of scene (like last chapter).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "What do I have to do?" which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 3. What Do I Have To Do? By bleedformeee  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. Something was wrong. She looked at her clock. 3:15 pm. 'What a day to sleep in!' She groaned as she slid out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. She had to give Sasuke his gift before he left and she knew he'd be leaving soon. She hopped in the shower and washed up. She wanted to look nice. Not just for him, but for herself too. She wanted to pretend that his leaving wasn't really tearing her apart.  
  
Lately she had been pretty good at hiding her feelings for Sasuke. In fact, a couple months before he had announced that he was going to leave when he turned eighteen. He walked her home that day, and when they got to the door of her new apartment, he asked her if she would be all right with him leaving. Of course she said yes, that she was over him. She couldn't spend her entire life chasing after some stupid boy who wouldn't love her back. As true as that statement seemed, it was not true for her. She felt she could chase after him forever, but he seemed to believe her lie, and as she closed to the door to her apartment, she hoped she could hold in her tears until he was out of earshot. She had avoided him since then.  
  
She got out of the shower and put on her clothes. She picked up her painting and folded it in half again and again until it could easily fit into one's pocket. That was not exactly proper treatment for a painting, but she knew if Sasuke took it with him, he probably would not carry it around in a frame and treat it like a priceless work of art. She tied a green ribbon around it and sighed. "I hope he likes it," she muttered as she walked outside and turned toward his apartment.  
  
-x-  
  
Sasuke was packing his bags, scolding himself for procrastinating. Kakashi- sensei had stopped by earlier to bid him farewell and after that Sasuke had started to feel those all too familiar pangs of regret again. "I have to leave. I have to," he repeated to himself. He was starting to feel pretty damn pathetic, when he heard a faint knock at the door.  
  
-x-  
  
Sakura's courage was leaving her. She turned to leave when the door swung open. "Sakura?" She heard the familiar voice ask. Slowly, she turned around, clutching her folded up painting to her chest. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come say goodbye," the voice continued.  
  
"Uh, I, I just came to... give you this," she stuttered as she shoved the package towards him.  
  
/You make it hard to breathe  
  
It's as if I'm suffocating/  
  
As soon as he took the gift in his hands, she spun around and ran as fast as she could, leaving a slightly confused Sasuke at his doorstep.  
  
-x-  
  
Sasuke watched Sakura run until she disappeared from his view. It was obvious she was upset about something. He pulled the ribbon off the package and carefully unfolded it. He gasped at the beauty that was hidden inside. 'She must have worked hard on this,' he mused as he slid his fingers across the textured paint. It was a picture of team seven. Sakura smiling, Naruto grinning, himself smirking, and Kakashi doing, well, whatever Kakashi did underneath that mask of his. At the top of the painting, Sakura had printed, 'Don't forget us'. The lettering was smeared, stained with tears. Sasuke folded the painting back up and placed it in the side pocket of his partially packed bag. He walked outside, locked his door, and headed for Sakura's apartment.  
  
He stood on her porch, wondering exactly what he was doing there. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint sob. 'She's crying,' he thought as he tried the knob on her door. Luckily, it was unlocked. He pushed the door open to find a distressed Sakura lying on the floor in the doorway.  
  
"Sasuke?" She looked at him with wide eyes as she tried to wipe away her tears. "Why didn't you knock?" She asked, angry with herself for letting him see her like this. "I don't know." He replied. He stared at her, again trying to figure out why he was there. He closed the door.  
  
-x-  
  
She tried desperately to regain her composure, and walked over to the couch, which, by the way, was much more comfortable than the cold floor. "So what do you want?" She asked finally. 'Why is he standing there like that?' She thought to herself.  
  
Sasuke joined her on the couch; their bodies just close enough to touch. He had never initiated contact like this before and as his leg brushed against hers, she blushed a deep red.  
  
-x-  
  
/And when you're next to me  
  
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin/  
  
He noticed her blush and moved closer, leaning over her, looking into her eyes. Her pretty green eyes. Although he never said anything to her or anyone else for that matter, he had always liked her eyes.  
  
-x-  
  
Okay, Sakura was losing her mind. Or Sasuke was losing his, but clearly one of them was going insane. "You don't like me, remember?" Asked Sakura, tears spilling down her face.  
  
"Please stop crying, Sakura," He replied, trying to wipe away the tears. "It hurts me when you're like this." Okay, now she really was going insane. Since when did Sasuke really care about her? I mean, sure, he had warmed up to her a bit over the years, but never like this... never like this. 'This can't be real,' she thought.  
  
/It makes me sad to think  
  
This all could be for nothing  
  
I wish there was a way  
  
For you to see inside of me I've never felt this way  
  
About anyone or anything/  
  
She could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore. What was he trying to do to her? A fresh batch of tears plagued her cheeks. Then, the unbelievable, the impossible happened. At first she tensed as Sasuke's lips brushed against her cheek, but soon she relaxed into him as he kissed her tears away.  
  
/Tell me  
  
What do I have to do to make you happy?  
  
What do I have to do to make you understand?  
  
What do I have to do to make you want me?  
  
And, if I can't make you want me  
  
What do I have to do?/  
  
Then he was kissing her lips, one hand on the back of her neck. She was kissing him back, hungrily. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.  
  
/I know exactly what you're thinking  
  
But I swear this time I will not let you down/  
  
The hand that was once on her neck was soon tangled in her hair. His other hand had moved up to her hip and he was pulling her down to him, trying to increase the contact between them.  
  
/I'm not as selfish as I used to be  
  
That was a part of me that never made me proud  
  
Right now I think I would try anything  
  
Anything at all to keep you satisfied/  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away from his kiss and licked a trail across his jaw. She drew his earlobe into her mouth and he responded with a raspy sound from the back of his throat. She whispered into his ear, "What do I have to do to make you love me?"  
  
/God I hope you see what loving you would do to me  
  
All I want is one more chance, so tell me...  
  
What do I have to do to make you love me?/  
  
A/N: Okay, so umm, that's chapter 3... Sorry again if the characters are OOC... but I figure that after going through puberty, they must have changed at least a little bit... 


	4. part 4 inside you

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: This chapter has some, uh, semi-graphic content of the sexual kind, so if that makes you squeamish, I suggest you don't read it. It's honestly not that bad though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Inside you" which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 4. Inside You. By bleedformeee  
  
/I feel your lips  
  
I taste your skin  
  
I need to know  
  
I need to feel you from within/  
  
He had to have her. Sasuke's hands fumbled up and down her dress, searching for a way to remove it. Sakura must have noticed his frustration, because she stood up and slid her dress to the floor. He could tell by the way she was standing that she was nervous. He stood up in front of her. 'When did Sakura get so curvy?' He asked himself, before moving towards her. He took her mouth with his and kissed her hard, his hands traveling across her bare back. Without breaking their kiss, she grabbed his wrists and pulled him into her bedroom.  
  
/As your blood burns through my skin  
  
I feel complete  
  
I breathe you in  
  
It's where you end and I begin  
  
If only I could stay here...forever/  
  
Her hands groped for the hem of his shirt and when they found their mark she tugged it up over his head. He pressed her against his body. This lace from her bra was itchy. He'd have to fix that. As if she had read his mind, she reached her hand behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it off without much effort. Again he pressed her small frame against his chest. Her naked skin rubbed against his and he groaned, pushing her back onto her bed. 'What are these feelings she's giving me?' He wondered as his heart ached. He slid off his pants and his boxers and climbed on top of a trembling Sakura. He kissed her neck, moving his way down to her collarbone. Now it was her turn to whimper as his tongue traveled farther down her chest. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. He moved his hand up to cup her other breast and she cried out when he began to nibble. "Oh please, Sasuke!" She whined, "Don't torture me anymore..."  
  
-x-  
  
/So much to tell you  
  
So much to confide  
  
Now that I'm inside you/  
  
Their bodies moved together rhythmically as one. She rocked her hips against his. "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke," she whispered into his ear. "I know," he replied as his lips claimed her own once again. 'I love you, Uchiha Sasuke'. The words filled his mind. He found it hard to concentrate on what he was doing. What was he doing? Sasuke knew she wanted him, but he also knew she would regret this in the morning when she woke up to find him gone. As he tried to suppress his guilt her moaning intensified.  
  
/We are flesh  
  
We are one  
  
So why do I feel so much guilt for what I've done?/  
  
Her body tensed. She dug her nails painfully into his back and he swallowed her cries as her body clamped tight around his, causing him to join her in ecstasy.  
  
/As your blood burns through my skin  
  
I feel release  
  
I breathe you in  
  
It's where you end and I begin  
  
If I could only stay here...forever/  
  
Sasuke's tired body collapsed on top of Sakura's. She hugged him tight, lining his collarbone with gentle kisses. 'I could really get used to this,' he thought as he questioned why, again, he was leaving.  
  
/So much to tell you  
  
So much to give you  
  
So much to confide  
  
Now that I'm inside you/  
  
A/N: Okay, I have now stayed up far to late. It's 4:03 am, and if I haven't caught your attention with my story now, I probably wont ever... so review please? Much love. 


	5. part 5 dawn

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: So the song I picked for this chapter is rather dark... but it actually works really well. So basically- Sakura is starting to feel rather bitter that Sasuke is well, going to leave in the morning...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Dawn" which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Thanks to 'Sudden-Death' for my first review ever. It made me smile ^_^  
  
Part 5. Dawn. By bleedformeee  
  
Sakura watched Sasuke's chest rise slowly up and back down again. "I wonder if he's sleeping?' She stole a peak at the clock next to her bed. 5:45 pm. 'It's early. He could still leave tonight.' She leaned over him and tried to see beneath the closed lids. He opened them and peered up at her face. "I thought you were sleeping." She said. "Hmph," he replied sleepily and he closed his eyes again. 'I don't want to be alone tonight,' she told herself as she placed tender kisses along his jaw. He opened his eyes again and his gaze fell on her. She smiled sweetly. He reached up and pulled her down to him. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered. It came out as more of a statement than a question. But before he could reply she was kissing him, passionately, fervently, rubbing her warmth against his.  
  
/My angel my reluctant whore  
  
Decided you can take no more  
  
So let's fuck until we fall asleep  
  
Please don't wake me when you leave/  
  
Again rapture took their bodies and she fell, exhausted, into his arms, tears streaming down her face, forming a puddle on his chest.  
  
/Just kiss me before you go  
  
Kiss me before you go  
  
Kiss me before you go  
  
Promise to kiss me before you go/  
  
He tried his best to make her stop crying. He stroked her long pink locks, whispering sweet nothings to her. Eventually the tears did stop, but the crying continued on the inside. 'He'll stay the night for me, but he'll still leave in the morning,' she thought.  
  
/Funeral but nobody's died  
  
Dressed in black and black inside  
  
In the morning you'll be gone  
  
The stranger that I'll never know  
  
So please kiss me before you go  
  
Kiss me before you go  
  
Kiss me before you go  
  
Promise to kiss me before you go/  
  
She was broken on the inside. Her sadness over Sasuke leaving was beginning to turn to bitterness. 'He'll leave in the morning, as if nothing ever happened between us. I bet he thinks he's doing me a favor.' She considered leaving so he would wake up in the morning without anyone there for him. But she couldn't do that. She would play her role. She would stay there, clutching his body, watching him sleep, and she would wake up in the morning clinging to her pillow.  
  
/It's too late now to fall asleep  
  
So just lie here and watch you breathe  
  
In the morning you'll be gone  
  
Like everything I've ever loved  
  
So just kiss me before you go  
  
Kiss me before you go  
  
Kiss me before you go  
  
Promise to kiss me before you go  
  
Before you go  
  
Before you go/  
  
N/A: This is a short chapter, but since I've been putting out 4 chapters at a time, I think you guys can live with it... I just wanted to be sure to include Sakura's POV of their last night together... since it's kind of related to the rest of my story. In this chapter I'm trying to stress the fact that Sakura is sad about Sasuke leaving, but she doesn't want to be sad anymore... So she's starting to let her sadness turn to bitterness. Thanks again to reviewers! 


	6. part 6 pomf

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: I did remove two verses from this song, because they just didn't fit into my story at all. Oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "P.O.M.F." belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 6. P.O.M.F. By bleedformeee  
  
Sasuke awoke with a start, sweat streaming down his face. Luckily he hadn't woken Sakura up. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough, finally. He wasn't having the same luck. His nightmares haunted his mind. All he could see was his sadistic brother murdering his parents over and over again. 'I have to get out of here.' He looked at the clock on Sakura's nightstand. 4:13 am. 'I should have left last night.' He scolded himself as he carefully released himself from Sakura's grip and climbed out of her bed. "Damn it, Itachi!" He cursed under his breath.  
  
/You call me angry  
  
You call me a fool  
  
I'm nobodys puppet  
  
and I'm nobodys tool/  
  
He retrieved his clothes and stumbled trying to pull them on. He considered leaving her a note before he left, but changed his mind. He pulled the covers up to her neck and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sakura."  
  
-x-  
  
/You tried to hurt me  
  
tried to fuck with my mind  
  
But while your empire rots beneath you  
  
you turn a blind eye/  
  
He was running. Where? He wasn't quite sure yet. He just knew he had to get away. He had to find his brother and take his revenge before he went insane. His nightmares only got worse with time.  
  
/You'll get nothing and like it  
  
You'll eat nothing and like it  
  
You'll sleep nowhere and like it  
  
You'll get nothing and like it a lot/  
  
The farther Sasuke got, the more he let his anger, his hate consume him. 'I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him, no matter what it takes.'  
  
/Sick and tired  
  
of this thieving race  
  
Murderous, self-serving swine  
  
you are a fucking disgrace/  
  
Sasuke ran until he could run no more. He had been running all day. He stopped under a cherry tree. It seemed like a good place to stop for the night. He took out his sleeping roll and climbed inside. Fatigue set in and he fell asleep.  
  
/You tried to hurt me  
  
You tried to fuck with my mind  
  
But when your empire rots beneath you  
  
I'll laugh 'till I die  
  
You'll get nothing and like it  
  
You'll eat nothing and like it  
  
You'll sleep nowhere and like it  
  
You'll get nothing and like it a lot/  
  
A/N: Here's another short chapter... Hope you like it. Give me love...? 


	7. part 7 i don't believe

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC... But I figure that after going through puberty they must have matured a bit... So I blame puberty. Trying something slightly different now. I couldn't decide which song to use for this chapter... so I'm kind of using both. I just took half of one song and half of the other and melted them into one song. Oh, and before I forget, thanks to 'HisBeautiful' for the nice review ^_^ and don't worry... I won't be able to keep them apart for too long. Thanks also to 'Lilanimatedgirlinred' for being nice, and umm, for being my 4th reviewer. 4 is my lucky number.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the songs "I don't believe" and "falls apart", both of which belong to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 7. I Don't Believe. By bleedformeee  
  
Sakura woke up, her head pounding. "Must have been all that crying," she told herself. She looked at her clock. 9:23am. Sasuke was long gone, but she expected as much. She rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. 'I have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Naruto for training at 10:00.' She pondered the thought of not going, but then she decided she would be strong, or at least pretend to be.  
  
/You crawled inside my mind when you crawled into my bed  
  
Said everything I've ever longed to hear  
  
So perfect, so alive, once inside you sucked me dry  
  
Used me up and left me here for dead/  
  
'Yeah,' she thought, 'I don't need him...' "Oh, who am I kidding?" She said as she smacked herself in the forehead and stepped out of the shower.  
  
/I crave it desperately, a cancer eating me  
  
An addiction too intense to be denied  
  
Worthless, I'm a whore, crawling back for more  
  
Pathetic how I feed off this abuse/  
  
Quickly, she pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair. She had to hurry so she wouldn't be late. Although it probably wouldn't matter if she were a tiny bit late, because Kakashi-sensei would most likely keep them waiting longer. But she didn't want to make Naruto wait by himself. By himself, because Sasuke was gone. 'Ugh. I knew he would leave me, so why was I so happy when he stayed with me last night?' 'Because you stupidly thought you could make him stay for more than just one night,' Inner Sakura put bluntly.  
  
/I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That I could be so stupid and so naive  
  
I don't believe  
  
I don't believe  
  
That there is nothing, nothing left for me/  
  
-x-  
  
"Oi, Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto, as he ran after her. "Why do you keep disappearing after training?"  
  
"You're just imagining things, Naruto."  
  
"I don't think so. Are you okay, Sakura? Something on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I guess so, but I don't really feel like sharing right now."  
  
"Oh, well, would you like to get some ramen with me?"  
  
"Is that all you ever do?" grinned Sakura, tummy grumbling as soon as food was mentioned. 'Maybe food isn't such a bad idea after all,' Sakura mused, 'I haven't eaten much at all in the past few days and I could use some company.'  
  
-x-  
  
As Naruto babbled on about random nothingness, his mouth full of noodles, Sakura began to think about what a great friend Naruto was being. She was glad he hadn't pressured her into telling him what was wrong, like Ino would have done. He was just being his normal, carefree self. It was a breath of fresh air. After she finished eating her order of ramen, and Naruto his six orders, he offered to walk her home.  
  
-x-  
  
"Thank you for dinner and for walking me home. It was real sweet of you, Naruto."  
  
"Aw, it was nothin'."  
  
"No, it meant a lot to me. See ya later."  
  
"Well, you're welcome." He said as she began to close the door behind her...  
  
"Wait, Sakura?" She paused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you ever need to talk, about anything at all, I'm here, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Naruto." She closed the door and sank to the floor, as she found herself doing a lot lately, because as soon as she reached the confines of her apartment, she was able to shed her happy mask and sulk. "I am so pathetic. Here's someone who actually cares about me and I can't even tell him what's on my mind." But he was just being friendly; he was, after all, seeing that Hinata girl. Besides, he wasn't the one she wanted to care about her. It was nice and all, but Naruto wasn't Sasuke.  
  
/I'm tangled and broken  
  
Left scattered on the floor  
  
It's useless now  
  
These pieces they  
  
Can never make me whole It's not like you  
  
Can save me  
  
It's not like you even care  
  
I'm finding it so hard to hold on/  
  
Sakura climbed into bed and pulled out her sketchbook. Drawing always seemed to help calm her mind. She wasn't focusing on her drawing though, but rather how soft Sasuke's lips were and how he held her against him. When she finally snapped herself out of it, she looked down at what she had drawn. It was a picture of him, giving one of those genuine smirks and looking oh so sexy. She threw her sketchbook across the room and turned off the light. Leaning back into her pillows she gave a deep sigh. She could smell his scent in her pillows.  
  
/This is where it falls apart  
  
This is where it falls apart  
  
I feel helpless as my everything comes  
  
Crashing down on me  
  
This is where it falls apart  
  
This is where it falls apart  
  
I feel helpless as my fucking world comes  
  
Crashing down on me  
  
Crashing down on me/  
  
Whoever said time heals all things was a stupid idiot who probably never had his heart broken.  
  
/Wasted  
  
Useless  
  
Pointless  
  
Scattered  
  
Broken  
  
Pointless  
  
Wrinkled  
  
Shattered  
  
Withered  
  
Blistered/  
  
A/N: Okay, now that I've pumped out 7 chapters (and yes, I'm aware that they are short) in less than 24 hours... I'm rather tired. If anybody is wondering... Instead of thinking up a story and then choosing songs to go with it, I kind of did the whole brainstorming thing backwards. I picked a whole bunch of songs, put them in a logical order, and now I'm trying to write a story to go with the songs... So I don't totally know where this is going. Well, kind of. What I'm mostly stumbling with is this: Sasuke's out searching for Itachi and blah blah. And Sakura's can't decide if she should be angry or sad or what, so she's just a little bundle of all messed up. But then while Sasuke's out, he's all sad-like too, because he realizes maybe he likes Sakura more than he thought. Following? Hopefully, anyway... So should Sasuke actually find his brother and kill him? Or should he find his brother and decide not to kill him after all? .......Or should he just get overwhelmed with love for Sakura and return right away without finding his brother? I have songs for all three of those... and I need advice now, because that would probably be around chapter 10 or 11... The reason I'm asking is, because I'm iffy on writing a fight scene... I'd probably end up just implying it and not actually writing it and I'm thinking that might suck? Let me know... much love. 


	8. part 8 can't happen here

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to 'lancer' because your review made me smile '--------this much--------' That may not look like much, but it is a lot. Oh and this chapter is short, 'cause well, it is. Plus the song is short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Can't happen here", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 8. Can't Happen Here. By bleedformeee  
  
/Late last night I tripped in  
  
violent shades of green/  
  
Sasuke had awoken early and returned to his travels. If he hurried he could make it to the Great Naruto Bridge by nightfall. He had recently heard news of his brother hiding out around wave country. A great place for him to hide actually, considering there were no shinobi in the entire country to stop him from whatever evils he was planning most recently. "If I hurry..." He whispered.  
  
He was feeling quite unsettled. Instead of his normal twisted nightmares about his parents being murdered, he had strange new nightmares about a certain pink haired girl...  
  
-x-  
  
He had a feeling she was going to hurt herself... because of him. He couldn't let her do it. He could see her getting ready to jump. He tried to run to her, but someone held him back. He was screaming for her, but she didn't seem to hear him. He finally broke free from the grip and began sprinting towards the girl. The more he ran towards her, the further away from him she seemed. The air was heavy and preventing him from running faster, from reaching her sooner. He tore through fields, and swamps, and bushes, keeping his eyes on her.  
  
/1000 voiceless faces were chasing me I ran through the air as thick as glue  
  
Through night as black as hate, my spirit fled  
  
Through branches filled with thorns  
  
my eyes bled and bled/  
  
He was getting close now. "SAKURA!" He screamed. She heard him that time. She turned around slowly, her green eyes sad. She spread her arms. He reached her as she began to let herself fall backwards. He grabbed for her, fabric filling his grip. "I won't let you go!" He yelled to her, as the fabric tore and she tumbled down towards the dark waters where she would meet her end. He looked at the scrap of red fabric in his hand. "I can't lose you."  
  
-x-  
  
That was when he had woken up, sweating and confused. Since then, he frequently found himself taking out the gift Sakura had given him only a few nights before and running his fingers across the tear-soaked letters, across her green eyes. 'Why can't I get you out of my mind?' He demanded of the colors on the paper.  
  
/How could I ever hope to win this race  
  
When every time I close my eyes I see your face?  
  
It just can't happen here It just can't happen here/  
  
A/N: Okay, how was that? Let me know if you see any spelling errors and I'll do my best to fix it... I am my own editor, so sometimes I don't catch my mistakes... Re-edited on 4.30.2004. 


	9. part 9 so wrong

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: If you see any typos, please let me know. I don't really check much after I finish writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "So wrong", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 9. So Wrong. By bleedformeee  
  
Sakura was finally ready to take Naruto up on his offer. She wanted some comfort and she didn't care who from. She was tired of spending her nights alone, crying into her pillow. Naruto, sensing her need for some relief to her problems, invited her to hang out with him and Hinata. Of course they were waiting for her at the ramen stand. 'Damn it, what are they doing here?' Shouted inner Sakura as she turned the corner and saw not only Naruto and Hinata, but also Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino. She didn't mind Shikamaru or Kiba very much, but she didn't want Ino butting in when she tried to confess her problems and insecurities to Naruto and Hinata.  
  
"Sakura!" Called Ino, waving her hand and motioning for her to sit down. They were friends now of course, but Sakura still didn't feel completely comfortable talking to Ino, especially about Sasuke. Sakura trudged over and took the seat in between Naruto and Kiba.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan," said Hinata shyly, leaning over Naruto. "Naruto said you had something personal you wanted to talk about."  
  
"OOOOH! What is it, Sakura???" Shouted Ino across Shikamaru and Kiba.  
  
"I don't really think I'm ready to talk about it," Sakura replied. 'Not while you're around.' Hinata watched as Sakura glared at Ino.  
  
"Why don't we take a walk, just you and me, while Naruto finishes his ramen?" Asked Hinata.  
  
"Dash a gwood idear!" Shouted Naruto through a mouth full of noodles. He swallowed and added, "I only have a few more bowls to go." Akamaru growled at Naruto and then hopped into Sakura's lap. She jumped, surprised, as Akamaru stood on his hind legs and began licking her face. She giggled and patted him on the head.  
  
"Ah, he likes you." Kiba stated the obvious. Sakura picked up Akamaru and handed him back to Kiba.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." She smiled at Kiba and ran to catch up with Hinata who had already started walking away.  
  
-x-  
  
The two girls walked to the nearby bench and sat down. "So, what's on your mind, Sakura-chan?" Hinata knew how much Sakura meant to Naruto and she wanted Naruto's friends to be her friends too. Sakura noticed Hinata's new confidence and silently praised Naruto for helping the shy girl gain some security and self-assurance. "Does this have something to do with the Uchiha boy?"  
  
Sakura again silently applauded Hinata. Not only did she have a newfound confidence, but she was observant too. "Well, yeah, I guess," answered Sakura.  
  
"Because he left?" Asked Hinata. Sakura nodded her head, fighting back tears. 'No, I won't cry any more,' she thought.  
  
/Wasted thoughts of you  
  
Desperate prayers to you  
  
Give me back my mind  
  
I'm empty inside What have I become?  
  
Everything's undone/  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked. Sakura stared at her blankly. "Sometimes it helps to just let everything out..." Sakura couldn't hold back any more.  
  
"Well, it's just that, before Sasuke left, I painted him a picture, because I didn't want him to forget us. I didn't want him to forget –me-. I went to his apartment to give it to him, but just being there was painful so I left right away. But he followed me back to my apartment. I thought I was going insane, hallucinating or something. And then he kissed me. And then one thing led to another and we were together in the most intimate way." Tears began to fall. "I didn't want him to leave me. I wanted him to stay so bad, but I knew he wouldn't. He doesn't love me like I love him. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. Oh, Hinata, I can't get him out of my mind! What if I never see him again?" Sakura had to pause, finally, to take a shaky breath.  
  
/A candle burns here in your honor  
  
My soul a shrine I've built for you  
  
There's nothing left inside me  
  
Nothing left inside but you/  
  
Hinata didn't know what to say. She reached for Sakura and pulled her into a warm hug. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I know you will get through this." Sakura hugged Hinata back. She knew that nothing Hinata could say would really make her feel better. She just wanted someone to listen, to know her pain.  
  
Sakura walked home in silence. "Maybe Hinata is right. Maybe I can get over this."  
  
-x-  
  
/Can't seem to pretend  
  
This night needs to end  
  
I can't fill this hole  
  
You are all I know/  
  
Sakura sighed as she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and an image of Sasuke popped into her head. Her eyes snapped open. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted.  
  
It's so wrong that I need you  
  
It's so wrong that I need abuse  
  
It's so wrong that I need you  
  
So wrong that I'm scared I'll die alone  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for making me smile and for making me want to continue! ^_^ 


	10. part 10 why are you haunting me?

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: If you see any typos, please let me know. I don't really check much after I finish writing. Gah, I really didn't like the last chapter at all. So I'm hoping this one will be better. Although, now that I think about it, when Sakura yelled at her imagination I just had to laugh. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! I have 12 reviews now, which is just awesome, because I didn't think I'd make it over 10. This chapter I must thank 'sasusaku' for your reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Haunting me", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 10. Haunting Me. By bleedformeee  
  
/Everywhere I go I see your face  
  
Every sound I hear is the sound of your voice  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me? Why can't I let you go?/  
  
Sasuke had just barely reached the Great Naruto Bridge. "Why did they have to name this bridge after that idiot?" Sasuke wondered. But thinking about Naruto only made him think about team seven. He pulled out his painting again. His dirty fingers were beginning to soil it.  
  
/Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?/  
  
Just thinking about her made his stomach hurt. "Why is she making me feel like this?" He asked no one in particular. There had to be a legitimate explanation. He had never felt like this before. He'd had his share of stomachaches, but never over a girl. He didn't need girls. He needed only to get stronger, so he could take care of his brother once and for all. Girls didn't make you stronger. They made you weak and soft. That's why he had promised himself he would never fall in love. 'Is this love?' He dismissed the idea as quickly as it came up.  
  
/Everything about me is a lie  
  
At least it seems that way when I look in your eyes  
  
The truth scares the shit out of me  
  
Whoever said love is real and love is blood  
  
has never felt the way that I do/  
  
Even if he did love her, which he definitely did not, what did that have to do with anything? He had already left. He couldn't just go back and hope she'd accept him. She'd probably be furious with him. Anyone would be angry to wake up and find her lover gone off on some hateful, revengeful killing binge. He was feeling pretty guilty over leaving her. She had told him she loved him and he knew it was true. 'Just because someone loves you doesn't mean you have to love them back.' He decided. "Why am I even thinking about this at all?" He wondered aloud.  
  
/What does it matter?  
  
What's done is done and I should get on with my life  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?/  
  
"I must be going insane." Not that that was surprising. He did seem to have a few problems in that head of his. That was the reason he couldn't have a normal relationship with... well, anyone. But what if he could have a normal relationship? A normal relationship with... "Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue like honey. He liked the way it sounded. "Haruno Sakura"...He grinned... "Uchiha Sakura." That was too much. He smacked himself in the head. "UGH! That's the kind of thing girls do! I am going soft! What the hell am I thinking?"  
  
/Well, I don't know what it means  
  
But I can't seem to make myself forget  
  
Was it something that you said?  
  
Was it all the guilt inside my head?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Why are you haunting me?/  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm afraid they'll get repetitive and I'm kind of running out of material. I know I've been switching back and fourth from Sasuke and Sakura, but the next few chapters are going to be Sasuke... I think... because I don't have enough Sakura type songs... SORRY! Re-edited 4.30.2004. 


	11. part 11 desperate now

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: I said the next few chapters would be Sasuke, but I changed my mind and rummaged up another Sakura song. It will be short (yes, I know they're all short but this one will probably be even shorter) though, because I'd like to get back to Sasuke.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Desperate now", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 11. Desperate Now. By bleedformeee  
  
/I keep breaking all the promises  
  
That I keep making to myself  
  
You'd think by now that I'd be over this  
  
Instead I'm feeling sorry for myself/  
  
Sakura promised herself she'd get over her troubles, but that was clearly not happening as she sat in the park under a tree, sketching yet another a picture of Sasuke. It was the 4th picture of him she had drawn that morning. She had woken up and decided to take a walk in the park and sketch the scenery. She told herself she was done crying and she was going to be strong, but she was really feeling rather hopeless.  
  
/So why does everything seem desperate now?  
  
I should be feeling so alive  
  
But it feels like something's missing  
  
Something's wrong somehow  
  
It feels like something deep inside has died  
  
So why do I feel desperate now?  
  
Why do I feel like dying?  
  
Why do I feel desperate now?  
  
Why do I feel desperate now?/  
  
At least her tears had stopped coming. She was feeling more numb than sad now. She crumpled up her drawing as she had done the three others and tossed it aside. "This time, I'm going to draw something else," she stated, feeling bold. She started sketching the flowers, but her mind wandered and when she looked down again she blushed. "COME ON, FINGERS!" She scolded them for defying her wishes.  
  
/I keep breaking all the promises  
  
That I keep making to myself  
  
But promises mean nothing to me anymore  
  
Circling the drain  
  
Spiraling to hell/  
  
She looked at the sketch of herself and Sasuke lying half naked in a bed of flowers, her head resting on his shoulder. They looked so happy. 'Like that would ever happen.' Inner Sakura was really starting to get on her nerves. Sakura folded up the picture and shoved it in the back of her sketchbook.  
  
That shoulder of his- it was made for her.  
  
/So why do I feel desperate now?  
  
Why do I feel like dying?  
  
Why do I feel desperate now?  
  
Why do I feel desperate now?/  
  
A/N: I've now decided vaguely how I'm going to end this fic. I'm pretty sure it will have 4 or 5 more chapters though. 


	12. part 12 the thing i hate

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: Doing the two songs into one thing again... THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the songs "On your way down" or "The thing I hate", which belong to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 12. The Thing I Hate. By bleedformeee  
  
Sasuke was sleeping at the edge of the bridge. He had decided he wouldn't cross until morning. He thrashed around in his sleep...  
  
-x-  
  
He stirred in his sleep. A twig cracked. Of course it did, someone had stepped on it. Immediately, Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He slowly sat up, listening intently, but trying hard not to breathe so the intruder wouldn't hear him. He looked around, but saw only darkness.  
  
"Hello, little brother." Sasuke whirled around and starred up into crimson eyes.  
  
"Itachi!" Sasuke hissed. He reached for his kunai.  
  
"Oh, don't do that, Sasuke. I'm not real."  
  
"What???" Apparently his brother had become a comedian. Sasuke's eyes were beginning to come into focus and he noticed that he was no longer on the Great Naruto Bridge. He was surrounded by trees. 'OH NO! Maybe Itachi somehow slipped me some drugs and carried me off into the woods and was getting ready to beat me over the head when the pills wore off and... and I'm actually going crazy, because that scenario is ridiculous, something Naruto would come up with.' Sasuke looked back into the eyes that so resembled his own.  
  
"You're dreaming." Oh. That made more sense.  
  
/I hope I see you on your way down  
  
I hope you break every bone  
  
I hope it kills you on your way down  
  
And I hope you die alone  
  
All of your hate and all of your lies  
  
Will it be worth it?  
  
When all of your friends refuse to be alibis  
  
Will it be worth it?/  
  
"So, Sasuke, what are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"Why? You don't actually think you're strong enough to defeat me, do you?  
  
"YES! Well, no, not really. I'm not sure. You're confusing me."  
  
"You're wasting your time."  
  
"Don't you think I know that already?" Sasuke was rapidly getting angry at the shrinking of his ego. He had always known he was wasting his time, but he didn't need Itachi--err, dream Itachi telling him so. "Wait a minute... If I already knew that then why did I leave?"  
  
"Because you're pathetic."  
  
"Can you shut up for one minute, OKAY? Thanks." Sasuke pondered his last question. 'I left because I wanted to run away from my friends. I had to... because, when you love people, they betray you. And it hurts. I don't need any more hurt.'  
  
/You greedy fuck you pissed it all away  
  
So who will catch you on your way down?  
  
You've only got yourself to blame  
  
When all your worst fears materialize  
  
Will it be worth it?  
  
There's nobody left who cares you're alive  
  
Was it worth it?/  
  
"That's just like you- to run away from those you trust. Poor little Sasuke didn't want to get hurt. Right when things were starting to heat up too. Pathetic, really." Itachi laughed.  
  
"Shut up." If he heard the word 'pathetic' one more time he was going to... uh, try really hard to wake up!  
  
"I should pay our little pink haired friend a visit. She'd probably like me better anyway. It would be so easy to make her fall for me, since she's already forgotten about you."  
  
Sasuke looked up, eyes filled with hatred.  
  
"She's found someone else, you know? She loathes you now."  
  
"NO! That's not true! You're lying!" It couldn't possibly be true.  
  
/Your life is a contradiction  
  
While you thrive on manipulation  
  
I fight to just hold on to what I believe  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become you/  
  
"You disgust her."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Look at yourself. Don't you think that foolishly running off to look for me, and in the process abandoning Sakura is low? It's certainly no better than anything I've ever done."  
  
'He does have a point there.' Sasuke considered that point before answering, "No. I loved you and you betrayed me. You killed our parents."  
  
"Your friends love you and you let them down when you left them. Imagine how Sakura feels." Ugh, there went Itachi making sense again.  
  
-x-  
  
Suddenly Itachi was gone and Sasuke was starring up at the starry night. He was back on the bridge, back to reality. He felt surprisingly calm after his very screwed up dream.  
  
/You've treated me like I'm a worthless piece of shit  
  
You think you're in control but you make me sick  
  
I want to watch you suffer  
  
The way that you've made me suffer  
  
I want to fuck up everything you've ever loved  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become you/  
  
The dream was like a revelation for him. He had to rethink his plan of action. He readily decided that he would stop looking for his brother. It was after all, pointless. What would he do when he found him? Yell and stomp his feet? He wasn't strong enough to kill his brother yet and he wasn't fooling anyone. He would have to wait. He would just keep training and wait. And eventually, when he was strong enough, his brother would come to him.  
  
/I'll see you on your way down  
  
I'll see you on your way down  
  
I'll see you on your way down  
  
Way down  
  
Way down  
  
I'll see you on your way down  
  
I'll see you on your way down  
  
I'll see you on your way down/  
  
Now that that decision was out of the way, he had another one to make. 'What am I going to do now? I can't just go back to Konoha, can I? Would they forgive me? Would Sakura forgive me? Would she take me back?' Thinking about what Itachi said was beginning to make him sick. Ugh. It was a dream. A DREAM. She couldn't have found someone else. "She loves ME, only ME," He said possessively. He wasn't sure, but he sure hoped so.  
  
/I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become the thing I hate  
  
I won't become you/  
  
A/N: *tears* This was a hard chapter to write. SO YOU'D BETTER ENJOY IT! I mean... enjoy, tee hee. ^_^ It is one of the longest chapters I've written so far, and there aren't even huge author's notes. Well, I guess the songs do take up a lot of room. I listened to the songs about 19 billion times each and now I can't get them out of my head... I think I'll go cry now. P.S. I was seriously thinking about making Sakura and Kiba get together in the previous chapter, but then I didn't. 


	13. part 13 waking up beside you

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: Doing the two songs into one thing again... yes again. This is another Sasuke chapter. Yes, another one. Deal with it. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers. You all make me soooo happy. A special thanks goes out to the reviewers of part 12, because I was worried about that one. So umm, 'oooshortayooo', 'sudden-death', 'hisbeautiful', 'babowonsuni', and 'lilanimatedgirlinred'- You guys rock my socks! Hope you enjoy this part. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the songs "Breathe you in" or "Waking up beside you", which belong to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 13. Waking Up Beside You. By bleedformeee  
  
/Tomorrow came too soon  
  
I barely made it through today  
  
Still empty inside  
  
I guess nothing's really changed  
  
I'm still afraid to feel  
  
'Cause I cannot take the pain  
  
I'm still afraid to feel  
  
Afraid to lose someone again/  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if going back to Konoha was such a good idea. His brain kept telling him to run away, far away. In fact, his heart was pretty much agreeing with his brain. His heart had been hurt far too many times and wasn't ready to be trudged on again any time soon. But for some unexplainable reason, his feet did not agree with his brain or his heart and were carrying him rather quickly towards Konoha. As he retraced his steps, all he could think about was what a big mistake he was making. 'What will I do if I get back to Konoha and she doesn't want me?' He thought. He decided he didn't want to find out as he felt a shiver trail down his spine. "Screw this!" He cursed. He turned rapidly around, but for some reason those damned feet of his kept in the opposite direction, which, of course, resulted into him tripping and falling into the dirt. "Oww." The word 'pathetic' came to mind. "I"LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC, YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Sasuke, trying to wipe the image of Itachi from his mind. His efforts were useless. Itachi's voice pounded through his head. "Are you scared? Afraid of... a girl?" The voice taunted him. Sasuke rammed his head into a nearby tree. That got rid of the voice. Unfortunately, it also knocked him out. He slumped down next to the tree.  
  
-x-  
  
Sasuke looked up into gentle green eyes. "Sakura? What are you doing out here? And by yourself no less? And what the hell are you wearing?" Questioned Sasuke, noticing her silky green robes. They brought out the color in her eyes.  
  
"Shhh." She held her finger to his lips. Sakura knelt down next to him and kissed his jaw. She trailed her kisses up to his ear. "Come back to me." She whispered. Sasuke reached for her as she faded away.  
  
-x-  
  
/I wish that somehow  
  
I could leave  
  
My past behind  
  
My fears behind  
  
If I could only breathe you in  
  
Every drop of you/  
  
She was always on his mind. She haunted him, took him over. It was painful. No one had ever had this affect on him before. 'Since when did Sakura become so important?' He wondered. He pictured the once irritating girl that followed him around like a puppy. 'But that's the old Sakura.' Ugh. He tried to remember where he went wrong. How could he show such weakness? 'No, she's a decent ninja. She has excellent chakra control. That has to make her worthy... -er, I can't believe I'm debating the worth of the woman I love... The woman I love? Yes. The woman I love. I hope she still finds me worthy.' His beating heart quickened. He thought of her crying on the floor in the doorway and felt pangs of guilt well up inside him. Unbeknownst to him, his pace quickened. Even if she didn't take him back, he needed to see her one last time. 'I'm not taking no for an answer.' He decided. 'Even if I have to get down on my knees and beg.'  
  
/I guess it's time to face the truth  
  
And admit my past mistakes  
  
Come to terms with all that's wrong with me  
  
And all the things I'll never be  
  
Why am I afraid to feel?  
  
Afraid of what is true?  
  
Why am I afraid to feel?  
  
When all I really want is you?  
  
To taste your skin  
  
To share your thoughts  
  
Would never be enough for me/  
  
-x-  
  
Sasuke was on auto-mode. He had spent all night and all day marching back to Konoha. He was on an important mission. A 'go-make-up-with-Sakura-and- hold-her-tight' mission. An 'if-she-did-somehow-find-someone-else,-kidnap- Sakura-and/or-kill-new-boyfriend' mission. He marched on towards the now visible gates of Konoha. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't notice the familiar figure standing nearby.  
  
"Back so soon?" The voice chuckled.  
  
"Yes, actually. I-" He was cut off.  
  
"-came to your senses?" The voice finished.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I guess you can say that." Sasuke answered, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Glad to hear it. OH! I forgot to give you your birthday present the other day. I've been waiting forever for you to turn 18." He lowered his voice, "I thought maybe you could use a copy, too." He slipped a book into Sasuke's hand. "Enjoy." Sasuke blushed crimson red and shoved the book into his bag. Underneath his blush he thought maybe he'd take a look at the novel later that evening...  
  
Sasuke tried to regain his composure. "Ahem, so Kakashi-sensei, how is uh, everyone?"  
  
"Oh, everyone's doing great. There are rumors that Ino and Shikamaru have taken their relationship to the next level. And-"  
  
"Team seven, Kakashi-sensei. I want to know how team seven is doing."  
  
"Then why did you say everyone?"  
  
"I MEANT team seven when I said everyone."  
  
"Why didn't you just say what you meant?"  
  
"Damn it, Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"Well, Naruto is pretty much the same. He's still obnoxious. Well, you should know that. You haven't been gone that long. And me? Well, I'm doing great! I-"  
  
"And Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"...How. Is. She?" Sasuke was clearly showing his irritation.  
  
"Geez Sasuke, you need to learn how to say what you mean straight out. You can't beat around the bush all the ti-"  
  
"HOW IS SAKURA?" Steam began to rise up from impatience.  
  
"She's fine. Calm down."  
  
/I've been so alone for so long  
  
Forgotten by the world  
  
Forgotten to myself  
  
Your effervescent eyes have awakened me  
  
And brushed the dust away/  
  
Sasuke let the silence linger for a while longer before questioning Kakashi- sensei further.  
  
"She doesn't... have a... a boyfriend or anything, does she?"  
  
"Nope, not that I know of. Why are you interested? I could probably hook you up with a date or something..."  
  
"My interests are none of your business." Sasuke replied, hardly able to contain his happiness after hearing Kakashi's words.  
  
/So I memorized the color of your eyes as I lost myself inside you  
  
And I memorized the way our legs entwined as I drifted off beside you/  
  
Sasuke took leave of Kakashi, running as fast as he could towards Sakura's apartment.  
  
-x-  
  
He saw the look of surprise in her eyes at finding him at her door. "Sasuke?"  
  
"Sakura." She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Sasuke, I don't know why you're here, but I'm kind of glad you are. I just wanted to tell you that it's okay if you don't like me, because- "  
  
Sasuke silenced her with his finger on her lips. He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look deep into his eyes. It was impossible for her to miss the love that shined back at her. He captured her lips with his own, holding her body tightly against his.  
  
/I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you  
  
I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you/  
  
Sakura's knees went weak and they tumbled backwards onto the floor in the doorway. She rolled over him and kicked the door closed. With tears streaming down her face she pounced on him, nuzzling his neck. Her warmth made him smile.  
  
/I've been so alone for so long  
  
I forgot how much it hurts  
  
To wake up so alone  
  
But I memorized how warm your body felt  
  
as you lay half asleep beside me  
  
And I memorized the way the sunlight  
  
filled the room and played upon your body/  
  
"I missed you." He whispered into her ear. She snuggled closer to him, soon to fall asleep on that perfect shoulder of his. She was right. That shoulder was made for her.  
  
/I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you  
  
I miss  
  
God I miss  
  
Waking up beside you/  
  
A/N: Is this a long chapter? Maybe not, but it actually is the longest one I've written so far. Go me. Bet you all know what book Kakashi gave Sasuke, eh? I'll try to get the next part up soon, so give me love in the review form, please? ^_^ 


	14. part 14 angel

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: Please report back to me with any and all typos. Thanks much. And a SUPER BIG thank you to "bloodstain5"! Your review rocked my socks so much. It seriously made me want to write the next chapter right away. So even though it's a Friday, and I just got home from school, and I have a lot of stuff to do, and I'm super tired, I just had to get this next chapter out! So, here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "Angel", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 14. Angel. By bleedformeee  
  
/I believed that love was sacred  
  
As I dove blindly into her sea  
  
You see, that warm embrace felt more like drowning  
  
As endless waves crashed over me/  
  
Sasuke awoke startled and blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to regain his bearings. He tried to sit up, but he was weighted down, and he almost panicked when he felt a warm breath on his neck as Sakura peacefully exhaled, mumbling sleepy noises. He couldn't help but smile. He shifted her sleeping form so that he could carry her to her bedroom. She was much lighter than he expected. Careful not to wake her, he laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. As the moonlight shone in through the window blinds and danced on her face, she looked so peaceful, so angelic.  
  
Sasuke turned toward the bathroom and noticed crumpled papers spilling out of the trashcan and littering the floor. He knelt down and picked one of the paper balls up. Carefully, he unwrapped the crumpled paper, unveiling a sketch of... himself? He opened another to find a drawing of him and Naruto glaring at each other. Another one held a picture of him throwing a kunai, and another a sketch of himself receiving a kiss from his favorite pink haired teammate. The pictures all had one thing in common. They all featured Sasuke. "Sakura," he sighed and headed towards the bathroom. He flipped on the light and closed the door. 'Did I do the right thing?' He wondered as he starred at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
/She was an insatiable black hole  
  
Feeding off my mind and off my soul  
  
I find love humiliating  
  
Sick and desperate need that drains me  
  
God I hoped I'd never feel again/  
  
He pondered his question for a moment before he realized what an idiot he was being. 'What am I thinking? How could this not be the right thing? I mean, sure, I was afraid at first. These feelings are all new to me, but..."  
  
/But I've never been loved by an angel  
  
I've never felt anything so pure  
  
I've never been loved by an angel  
  
She showed me love could lift me higher/  
  
'...but she's perfect for me. She needs me... and I think I need her, too...'  
  
"SASUKE!?" He jumped at the sound of her voice and rushed out of the bathroom. She had awoken to find Sasuke missing. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"Oh, Sasuke, it really is you! I thought it was a dream. Oh, I'm so glad you're here... Wait a minute... What if I'm still dreaming?" Sakura looked distressed. She grabbed the lamp from her nightstand and began banging it against her head. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" She screamed at herself.  
  
Sasuke ran to her side and pried the lamp from her grip. She pulled her legs to her chest and rocked forward and backward, sobbing. Sasuke, almost believing the poor girl had finally gone insane, managed to loosen her grip yet again. He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently.  
  
"Sakura. It's me. I'm here, for real. So don't worry. I won't leave you again. I promise." She looked into his loving eyes once again. She was so happy she could cry... but she already was... so instead she pressed her lips to his.  
  
/With a kiss she repaired these broken wings  
  
She revived my fading spirit  
  
Restored my faith in everything/  
  
Her hands slid down his chest and worked themselves underneath the hem of his shirt. She moved her hands across his chest and bent over to kiss his stomach.  
  
"GROWL." Sakura jumped. Sasuke blushed. "I, uh, I guess I'm kind of hungry..."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Then why didn't you say something silly? I'm hungry too. Let's see what we can find to eat." Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Obviously Sakura had forgotten that she hadn't done much shopping in the food department lately.  
  
/I have never felt I had a home  
  
Even in a crowd I felt alone  
  
I'd almost given up on life  
  
And never thought I'd ever feel again I'm fully determined now/  
  
"Okay, let's see. Our options are half a bag of frozen corn, a can of soup, salad dressing, a block of cheese, or 3 tomatoes. Anything call out to you? Whatcha think?"  
  
"Uh, I think you must be undernourished."  
  
Sakura shrugged off his comment and began preparing a tasty salad dish containing, you guessed it, corn, tomatoes and shredded cheese. "We better save the soup for later." Sakura said. Although Sasuke was repulsed, he choked down the food made by her hand, and shuddered at the fact that the tomatoes seemed to have started decomposing. He made a mental note that Sakura would not be trusted in the kitchen from then on.  
  
When he had finished, and was sure he wasn't going to vomit, he looked up at Sakura's beaming face. "How was it?" She asked proudly.  
  
"Uh, it was great. I liked it."  
  
"Oh, good. Sasuke, you're the best."  
  
/I believed in nothing  
  
But you believe in me  
  
I thought that life was worthless  
  
But you told me I'm a star/  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for making me smile and for making me want to continue! ^_^ Thanks again "sudden-death" I just got another review from you as I'm finishing up this chapter and it really did make me smile. Okay, so the food I chose to be in the kitchen was not random. My friend said she was hungry but only had those things... Then I worked it into my story. ^_^ She eventually went for the tomatoes, even though I was voting for the block of cheese. Anyway, on another note, I feel like I made Sakura too giddy in this chapter. Oh well. She's happy, damn it. Does Sasuke seem weird? I think maybe he says her name too much. It's starting to remind me of "Miaka!" "Tamahome!" "Miaka!" "Tamahome!" "Miaka!" "Tamahome!" LoL. Umm, yeah, if you don't know what I'm talking about just forget it. I need some sleep. 


	15. part 15 the only thing

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: I left out a few verses in this song and I changed one tiny word to make the song make sense for my story, since Sakura is a girl... and the singer is a guy... but yeah. OH! Reminder –x- is either a scene change OR a point of view change. Sorry in advance if I confuse anyone. This part contains mature content, situations of the sexual kind, so if that's not your thing... I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "The Only Thing", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 15. The Only Thing. By bleedformeee  
  
"Thank you, Sakura. The salad was, umm... good." Great, four hours into their new relationship and he was already lying to her.  
  
-x-  
  
Sakura picked up the empty plate and started to put it into the cabinet when she was interrupted. "Aren't you going to wash that?"  
  
"Why? It's clean... See?" She waved the plate in his direction.  
  
"I see, but Sakura, it needs to be sanitized. Do you not wash dishes when you're done with them?" Sasuke was starting to look pale.  
  
"I used to, but then it just got so tedious." 'Geez, what's his problem?' Shouted inner Sakura. "You're not looking too good, Sasuke. And you smell bad. I think YOU need to be sanitized. When's the last time you showered?" She asked.  
  
"Well, It's been a few days, but I was gone, so-"  
  
"No excuses! You're mad at me for not washing a stupid plate and you smell like shit. At least *I* shower on a regular basis. Now go- off with you." She pushed him towards the bathroom.  
  
"But I don't have any clean clothes!" He protested.  
  
"We'll worry about that later," she grinned, shoving him in the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
-x-  
  
Heading towards her bedroom, Sakura thought she'd try drawing again. She had only been able to draw Sasuke lately, but she figured it didn't matter any more, now that he'd come back to her. She grabbed her sketchpad and a few drawing pencils and seated herself on the couch facing the bathroom door. She heard the water to the shower turn on. Blushing at the almost certain nakedness behind the door, she sketched a picture of Sasuke, standing before her, clad only in a towel.  
  
'GEEZ! What's taking him so long?!?!' Shouted inner Sakura. "I know! It's been like 10 minutes since he turned the water off!" Sakura replied to uh, herself. Just then the bathroom door swung open and there stood Sasuke in all his glory, er- with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Now what were we going to do about clothing?" He asked her, water dripping off his hair and sliding down his well-toned body.  
  
Sakura dropped her sketchpad. "Hmmm?" She climbed to her feet and walked towards him.  
  
-x-  
  
Her scent was intoxicating and as she moved closer to him with that look in her eyes he found it quite hard to concentrate. "Uh, I asked what, uh, I'm going to wear... since I have no clothes."  
  
"I think that towel looks great on you." She moved closer still and planted a soft kiss on his collarbone. Sasuke blushed. He felt like melting. That was definitely not right. He had to stay in control. He was not weak. He took a step back to regain his composure and replied playfully, "I bet it would look better on you."  
  
-x-  
  
It was Sakura's turn to blush. She didn't think Sasuke had it in him. How had he come up with that witty remark while she was trying to seduce him? He was normally so shy about, well, anything that had to do with girls and/or nakedness. She tried to think of an even wittier retort, but could only come up with, "You know, if you want me to try it on, you'll have to take it off first." She would have to work on her bedroom speak later.  
  
"Okay." Sasuke replied. Well, maybe her bedroom speak wasn't that bad after all...  
  
"Really?" She asked, not quite believing her ears. Sasuke laughed, reaching for her arm. He grabbed a hold and tugged her close. "Really," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. Suddenly she found herself in his arms, which were carrying her toward her bedroom.  
  
/All I need  
  
Is the air you breath  
  
All I need  
  
Is the air I breathe  
  
All you need  
  
Is the air we breathe/  
  
He laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her, pressing his lips against hers. His lips were so warm and she longed for them to caress more than just her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, believing herself to be the luckiest girl in all of Konoha. 'Out of all the fish in the sea, he chooses me,' She thought happily. How could she possibly be so lucky as to snag herself the most eligible bachelor in town?  
  
-x-  
  
/There are so many things  
  
We need so desperately  
  
We can't live without them/  
  
He wanted her, needed her so bad. He could hardly keep control of himself. She was so cute and loving and soft. 'How could I not have noticed this before?' He scolded himself, running his fingers through pink hair. "I won't ever leave you again, Sakura. I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
-x-  
  
If she were happy before, her happiness was now tenfold. She was tempted to jump off the bed and do a happy dance when his lips crashed into hers once again. While fingers from one hand tangled in her hair, she felt his other hand slide down her waist, stopping on her stomach, where it stayed awhile, caressing her taut skin and then sliding up her shirt. She felt shivers run through her body.  
  
/You tell me what is neat  
  
I'll tell you what I believe  
  
If I ever were without it  
  
Then I'd be worthless/  
  
He pulled her into a sitting position and lifted her shirt over her head before laying her back down. She could feel his warm breath in her ear and giggled at the tickling sensation. He shifted his focus from her ear to her breast and she moaned when she felt him take her nipple into his mouth. "Oh, Sasuke," she managed to choke out. His hand found its way out of the tangled mess that was her hair and sought her other breast. His caressing and suckling was driving her mad.  
  
/'Cause you are everything  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
You are everything The only thing that I need/  
  
-x-  
  
Her quivering body was amusing him greatly as well as the fact that he was driving *her* crazy for once. His gaze shifted to her other breast which was getting far less attention than the one he was currently licking, so he decided to devote some attention to the less fortunate nipple. She cried out when he grabbed it with his teeth, but not out of pain, he noted as he nibbled the swollen bud.  
  
/You are everything  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
Yes you are everything  
  
You are the air I breathe/  
  
-x-  
  
His hands clumsily fumbled with the drawstring to her pajama pants and she helped him in their removal. She clawed at the towel that just happened to be the only thing keeping them from their inevitable bliss. He removed and dropped the towel in a pile on the floor and he nuzzled her neck. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.  
  
/'Cause you are everything  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
Yes you are everything  
  
The only thing I need My love means everything  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
Yes you are everything You are the air I breathe  
  
The air I breathe/  
  
Their bodies tumbled together, as if fighting for dominance. Sakura found herself straddling him, kissing and nipping all flesh that came near her mouth. She moved up and down of top of him, feeling his pressure inside of her. He grasped her hips, and helped guide her movements. He moaned, calling her name. She could feel her tension building. He pushed her up and then pulled her down, over and over again.  
  
/I know we'll survive  
  
All we need's more time  
  
As long as we've got love, and art,  
  
And the ocean  
  
And we are everything  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
We are everything/  
  
He cried out and his release inside of her triggered Sakura's. She moaned and her vision went black as she collapsed on top of Sasuke's sweat dampened body. They stayed still, breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Are you going to be here when I wake up?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
/There's nothing else I need  
  
Our love is everything  
  
The only thing that matters  
  
Cause we are everything  
  
You are the air I breathe  
  
The air I breathe/  
  
'I'm going to sleep well tonight,' Sakura thought to herself as she slid into a more comfortable position, curling up next to her lover.  
  
A/N: DAH! Good chapter, bad chapter? Review and give me love! Thanks for all the existing reviews! ^_^ I've broken 30 now! I didn't think I'd even make it to 10!!! woot! The following are just replies to reviews... I thought I'd answer a few of the most recent. You don't have to read them if you don't want to... lol. ` "Sudden-Death" – I totally agree with you! Tasuki is 10x better than Tamahome... I guess I have a thing for loud, easily angered red-heads... and Miaka is annoying as hell. Throughout the entire series I wanted to beat her head into the wall. Whiny little... *ahem*... p.s. thanks for all your super nice reviews!  
  
"lilanimatedgirlinred" – thanks for always giving me nice reviews, but the last one you gave me was "I totally..." and that was it... I think you lost your train of thought. I hope you weren't going to say "I totally hate this fic... it sucks like whoa." lol ^_^  
  
"HisBeautiful" – thanks for your reviews too! They're always so sweet. I read the first two chapters of your story, so I'll most definitely have to read the third! Next chance I get. It's on my list. ^_^  
  
"KougasMyMan" – Ah, new reviewer! Thanks so much for your nice review!  
  
Anyway, those are the most recent... Sorry if I missed you... Just leave me a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter... which should be the last... *tears* I know, so sad. 


	16. part 16 you complete me

You Complete Me.  
  
A/N: Please report back to me with any and all typos. Thanks much. Okay, here's the one you've all been waiting for... Blah, this is kind of fluffy... This chapter and the rest of the story re-edited on 4.30.2004.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my story. I also don't own the song "You complete me", which belongs to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Part 16. You Complete Me. By bleedformeee  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise and the rays danced on her eyelids. Sakura flinched and shut her eyes tight, turning away from the menace that woke her. She blindly felt the blankets around her, searching for warmth... for his warmth. 'Oh, please be there,' she thought to herself as her eyes began to adjust to the bright light filling the room. She could see his figure underneath the heap of blankets, his chest rising and falling evenly. She smiled.  
  
Careful not to wake him, she slid off the bed and quickly threw on some crumpled clothes. Before leaving the room, she glanced in the mirror. 'Ugh, I look like crap. Oh well, it'll have to do,' she decided. As quietly as possible, she slipped out of the apartment and continued down the street.  
  
-x-  
  
Sasuke rolled over to escape the light that was threatening his sleep, but it was too late. Grumbling, he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. He tried to sit up, but his body refused to acknowledge his brain. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so comfortable and unguarded. Then he remembered where he was. "Sakura." He willed himself to sit up and finding the bed empty, he found himself worried about his pink-haired lover, another emotion that was somewhat new to him. He climbed out of bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist. 'Hnn. I'll have to bring some clean clothes over. I can't just walk around naked all day.' He thought.  
  
"Sakura?" He called, walking into the living room. His call was not returned. He checked the kitchen and then the bathroom. She was nowhere to be found. Sasuke felt sharp pain stab him in the stomach, and briefly he wondered if she was getting back at him for leaving her to wake up alone and empty. 'No. Sakura wouldn't do that.' He quickly shook the painful thought from his mind and frantically wondered where the hell she had gone. Just then he heard the door open from the other room. Running into the hallway he called, "SAKURA?!"  
  
/I am lost in the darkness  
  
Between two worlds and here I'm struggling  
  
You're the light that I've been seeking  
  
'Cause my whole life there's been something missing/  
  
Sakura heard the concern in his voice, and dropping her bag, she rushed to his side. "Yes, Sasuke, I'm here. What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her neck. "It is now."  
  
/Only you  
  
Can make me whole  
  
Just one touch  
  
And you complete me  
  
Only you  
  
Can make me whole  
  
Just one touch  
  
And you complete me/  
  
"So where did you go, anyway?"  
  
"I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I picked up some food," she explained.  
  
"Er, what did you get? Perhaps I can cook it..."  
  
"It's already cooked. It's takeout. I didn't want you to have to suffer my cooking."  
  
"Oh, good. I mean... what did you get?"  
  
"A little bit everything. I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for." She retrieved the bag she had earlier dropped, checked for leakage, and then brought it back to him. "I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, but you're up now, so there goes that idea."  
  
"No, we can still do it," he said, tugging her arm and leading her back to the bedroom.  
  
/Rescue me from this black hole  
  
That sucked me in and left my dying  
  
You're the truth that I've been seeking  
  
'Cause my whole life I've been lying/  
  
"We should get you some clothes to wear," She giggled, finally noticing that he was walking around in her bed sheet.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Well, personally I don't see anything wrong with it, but I'm sure other people will when you venture outdoors," she laughed, pulling off her shoes and hopping into bed to join him.  
  
/Only you  
  
Can make me whole  
  
Just one touch  
  
And you complete me  
  
Only you  
  
Can make me whole  
  
Just one touch  
  
And you complete me/  
  
"After breakfast we can stop by my place and pick up some clothes. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here again tonight," he smirked.  
  
"Okay, of course I don't mind. We'll go right after we finish eating..." She looked up and noticed the lustful look he was giving her and added, "...lunch, that is."  
  
/God I pray you find me worthy  
  
Of the right to stand beside you  
  
And of your truth and of your passion  
  
Of the right to sleep beside you/  
  
-x-  
  
How she had managed to talk him into this he did not know. He wasn't one to go around frolicking in meadows. Regardless, there he was, lying in a grassy field, being mercifully tickled by unrelenting fingers. At first he had tried to hide his discomfort and pretend that he was not ticklish, but she had somehow managed to work past that and he was laughing so hard he couldn't seem to catch his breath. "Stop it, Sakura! STOP! That tickles!"  
  
"Finally you admit it. Do you also admit your defeat?"  
  
"Defeat? I don't think so..." He said. She wiggled her fingers in his direction. "Okay, Okay! I admit defeat. You got me. Please, no more."  
  
"Ha! I win," she announced, rolling off of him and snuggling into his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed into his ear. "I love you, Sasuke."  
  
"I love you too, Sakura. I won't ever leave your side again."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
As he lay there, feeling the love and warmth that radiated from her delicate body, he wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky.  
  
/Only you  
  
Can make me whole  
  
Just one touch  
  
And you complete me  
  
Only you  
  
Can make me whole  
  
Just one touch  
  
And you complete me/  
  
A/N: ^_^ That's all, folks. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long. I've been all excited about my other Naruto fic. Well, thanks in advance to future reviewers!  
  
Thanks to 'Sudden Death', 'HisBeautiful', and 'oOoshortayoOo'!!! You three commented so often! Thanks so much for your positive support and encouragement! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! 


End file.
